Por solo un Momento
by sam mew mew
Summary: El es serio, frio, distante, calculador, de muy mal caracter puede llegar a ser cruel y temido y Ella es su unica debilidad


Bueno sé que es algo apresurado porque ni si quiera tengo la mitad de la primero pero me llego esta idea y creo que sería bueno ponerla a prueba haber si les gusta yo espero que sí pero solo una cosa los personajes de BAKUGAN no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1 Tan solo un momento

La ventana del tren se empañaba con cada gota de lluvia y mi respiración que le caía al vidrio, podría ser un día como cualquiera pero hoy se cumplía dos meses desde la muerte de mi abuelo suena triste lo sé pero aunque ya no tenga más parientes en el mundo contaba con el apoyo de mis amigas

Mi viaje en tren era precisamente para llegar a Japón, en busca de mi nueva rutina de vida. Tiempo después de que mi abuelo murió Runo llamo ofreciéndome un techo y trabajo, yo estaba dispuesta a decirle que no pero al darme cuenta que ya no tenía nada y prácticamente estaba sola acepte yo debía seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara así que hicimos un trato

Yo me quedaría en casa de Runo y le pagaría trabajando en su restauran lo consideraba un trato justo además ya necesitaba valerme por mi misma y estaría con mis dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo

Una vez llegando a la estación central de trenes en Japón baje con mi equipaje en mano, la lluvia a un estaba presente y al juzgar por el cielo seria mi acompañante hasta la casa de Runo

Mi mano se posaba en el timbre de una humilde casa obteniendo la puerta abierta frente a mí como resultado

-Alice al fin llegas-corrió hacia mí y me abraso

-hola Runo….

No me dejo pronunciar más ya que me interrumpió gentilmente ofreciéndome a pasar

-vamos Alice estás en tu casa, toma asiento

Aun que me sentía como si estuviera estorbando hice caso a su petición y me encogí de hombros

-Alice quieres algo de tomar

-no gracias Runo así estoy bien

Negué hablando tanto como moviendo la cabeza me acomode en el sofá y me sentí más a gusto

-bien que tal tu viaje

-bueno relajante

Trate de percibir que el tema de mi abuelo saliera a flote yo no quería hablar de eso no después de que ya pude salir adelante durante dos meses los recuerdos me adrian derrumbarme

Así que cambiare de tema antes de que sea tarde

-bien y a qué hora me presentare mañana a trabajar jefa-bromee soltando una risita

-ah, Alice sobre eso hay algo que debo decirte

Vi su cambio de expresión en cuanto le dije jefa, algo había ocurrido seguro era una mala noticia

-que sucede Runo

-yo ya no seré tu jefa

Me confesó sorprendiéndome eso era algo nuevo pero quería mi explicación, de el por qué me cambiaba de planes de una manera tan repentina

-ah, puedes explícame…por que la última vez que te hable por teléfono me dijiste que trabajaría para ti

-y era verdad pero dos días después de tu llamada mis papas me dijeron…-las acciones de Runo me daban a entender que estaba nerviosa y que sería grave sea lo que sea que estaba a punto de decirme-que vendieron el restaurante

-que

-lo que oíste el restaurante Misaki ya no nos pertenece

-pero como es eso posible no se supone que era un restaurante familiar

-sí pero tuvimos problemas económicos y lo dieron en venta

-eso quiere decir que tanto como tú, Julie y yo nos quedamos sin empleo

-ah, no el restauran se vendió con todo y empleados

Eso no me gusto lo considere una mala noticia yo esperaba trabajar para mi mejor amiga y ahora resulta que tendré un nuevo jefe

-yo seguiré trabajando ahí-continuo-para ayudar a mi Familia Julie también se quedara y es decisión tuya si todavía quieres el trabajo

Esto no es justo porque tienen que cambiar los planes de la noche a la mañana lo hacía mucho más difícil el aceptar pero, si no tenía trabajo como conseguiría, seguir con mi vida. Apreté mi mandíbula y entre un pequeño crujido de mis dientes salió un "de acuerdo"

-genial empezaremos mañana temprano y no te preocupes por un lugar para dormir sabes que cuentas conmigo, mi casa es tu casa-me festejo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Runo-suspire por dentro y aparentaba que me gustaba la nueva idea-oye

Tenía una gran duda y no la iba a contener solo quería saber quién sería el bastardo que compro el restaurante de Runo porque para mí siempre será de Runo porque ella y su familia le dieron vida no por nada se llama restaurante Misaki

-sí, dime Alice que pasa-me contesto Runo cuando al fin pude llamar su atención

-sabes algo del nuevo jefe

-bueno no mucho, dicen mis padres que es un poco estricto y muy serio-informo Runo separándose de Alice-pero bueno ya es hora de irnos a dormir por que mañana nos espera un nuevo día

Runo pidió que me quedara en la habitación de invitados después de lloriqueos por parte de ella consiguió

Cinco de la mañana, a pesar que el restaurante abre temprano no espere despertarme a tal hora. Me bañe, cambie y aliste para poder despertar a Runo y decirle que si no se paraba a esa hora llegaríamos tarde con nuestro nuevo jefe, ese maldito que ya tendría el gusto de conocerlo

Salimos de la casa con tranquilidad y con tiempo de sobra. Contábamos con una copia de la llave así que entrar no era un problema. Todo estaba oscuro pero Runo se sabía de sobra el lugar lo conocía como la palma de su mano con facilidad encontró el interruptor de la luz

-espero que Julie no llegue tan tarde como acostumbra-rezo Runo con su mirada preocupada-bien limpia las mesas y yo empezare con la cocina

Aun que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos pude escucharla e hice lo que me pidió. Las mesas relucían de lo lindo ya estaba todo preparado para la "bienvenida" y Julie aun no llegaba. El reloj daba la imagen de 7:26 am y ni rastros de nuestra coqueta amiga

Si no mal recuerdo Runo dejo algo de la hora de llegada del bastardo era a las ocho en punto que por que él era muy puntual. Escupo por dentro al escuchar eso, solo me parecen pamplinas ya veremos si es tan puntual como dice

7:53 am Julie se presentaba al fin siete minutos más y no se sabría decir lo que hubiera pasado

-hola chicas por qué tan temprano-nos saludo sabiendo perfectamente que yo ya me encontraba en la ciudad

-que acaso no te acordaste que hoy es el día en el que llega el nuevo jefe-le regaño nuestra mejor amiga

-y eso que, el viene a las ocho-pronuncio quitada de la pena

-nunca vas a cambiar-reprocho Runo siguiendo con el regaño

-cálmate Runo estas exagerando-tiene algo de razón si el bastado aun no llega no hay problema pero tendría que intervenir antes de que fuera tarde

-bueno ya basta no, hay que ser pacientes si queremos conservar nuestro empleo-vi sus miradas cuando termine de hablar creo que sirvió de algo como sea yo si quería quedarme con mi trabajo

Un minuto para las ocho, la puerta se abrió y vimos la silueta de un muchacho que entro como si nada tan relajado como si él fuera el…oh no

Era alto más alto que nosotras seguramente cabello azabache que le llegaba arriba de los hombros su piel morena y su mirada seria pareciera que estaba enojado lo cual empañaba el color chocolate de sus ojos personalmente a mi me dio miedo una razón más para odiarlo esto se pondría feo lose


End file.
